Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You!
by usane-san
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto dan begitu sebaliknya. Mereka saling menyayangi tidak peduli bagaimana pun kondisi pasangan mereka. Mereka bahagia dan pada akhirnya harus mengalami suatu hal. OneShot. Summary gaje, mending lngsung baca. RnR?


**Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, gaje, alur berantakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme.." Panggil seorang pemuda pirang dengan senyuman manis. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kemudian bergumam 'hn' singkat untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" entah sudah keberapa kali pemuda pirang ini –Naruto mengucapkan kata itu hari ini. Sasuke –pemuda lainnya hanya menatap bingung sang tunangan yang tak hentinya mengucapkan kata yang sama berkali-kali.

Tunangan? Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah bertunangan –lebih tepatnya pasangan sesama jenis. Awalnya memang banyak pihak yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka tapi karena usaha dan tekad mereka. Akhirnya hubungan mereka di terima baik oleh pihak keluarga maupun teman mereka.

"Kau tau Teme? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, menginginkanmu, dan mencintaimu" Naruto kembali berucap sambil memasang cengiran termanisnya.

"Hn Dobe" kini Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Dia terkadang bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tapi toh dia tidak pernah berkomentar.

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi, Teme" gumam Naruto.

"Hn, seminggu lagi" Sasuke menepuk pelan surai pirang Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepala sang tunangan penuh kasih.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagai api dan air, malam dan siang, gelap dan terang. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang dingin dan Naruto yang ceria. Penggabungan yang unik dan aneh dimata orang-orang. Tapi kenyataannya? Mereka saling melengkapi bagian rumpang dalam diri masing-masing.

Mereka saling mengasihi dan menerima apa adanya pasangan mereka tanpa mengeluh. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mencapai puncak kebahagiaan mereka. Pernikahan. Semua berjalan seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana mereka bersatu. Hari dimana mereka akan mengikat janji untuk saling bersama. Semuanya akan terjadi hari ini. Di hari pernikahan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Mereka mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan mereka dengan penuh keseriusan dan ketulusan hati.

Setelah menikah, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi dan semakin menyayangi satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka tak bisa memiliki seorang anak. Mengingat mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan perasaan sayang mereka.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Di pernikahan mereka yang menginjak ke-lima belas tahun. Naruto divonis mengalami penyakit ganas. Dia tak bisa berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya lagi –hanya bisa bergerak dengan bantuan kursi roda.

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Naruto berucap. Tanpa di sadarinya air mata turun melintasi pipinya.

"Aku juga" balas Sasuke sambil mengecup penuh kasih bibir pasangannya yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi sang 'istri' dengan lembut. "Selalu. Aku selalu mencintaimu Naruto"

"Tapi aku..." Air mata kembali keluar dari bola mata seindah langit tak berawan milik Naruto.

"Sshh. Aku tahu dan aku tetap mencintaimu –tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu, _'kay_?" Sasuke berucap sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Dia merasa membebani Sasuke. Karenanya Sasuke berhenti bekerja dan memutuskan merawat dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"_You only one I Love _, Naruto" Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto, kali ini cukup lama dari yang pertama.

Perlahan perasaan sedih Naruto hilang dan berganti menjadi perasaan syukur karena memiliki pasangan seperti Sasuke. Mereka pun menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti semula. Saling bercanda, mengobrol, menjahili dan banyak lagi.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Karena perasaan sayang mereka yang kuat –penyakit Naruto bukanlah alasan untuk mereka saling membenci. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah hidupnya, nyawanya, nafasnya, cintanya dan segalanya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Naruto dalam hidupnya.

Hanya Naruto seorang yang di butuhkannya. Tak peduli bagaimana Naruto saat ini. Dia tak peduli perkataan orang. Dia tak peduli orang-orang yang menyuruh dirinya meninggalkan Naruto yang tinggal menunggu waktu lagi hingga menutup usia. Dia tak peduli. Yang dia peduli adalah cara menghabiskan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan orang terkasihnya.

.

"Naru..to..!" Sasuke berlari mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tergelatak di lantai dekat kursi rodanya. Dia menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Sadarlah, kau kenapa?" Tak ada jawaban seberapa keras Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke yang panik langsung membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit –Naruto langsung di larikan ke ruang UGD. Sejam, dua jam, tiga jam. Sasuke terus menunggu seorang diri. Para kerabat telah di kabarinya tentang Naruto yang masuk rumah sakit. Tapi nampaknya tak ada yang peduli sekalipun itu kedua orang tua Naruto. Semuanya seakan melupakan Naruto yang juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga mereka. Para kerabat mulai menjauhi Naruto ketika tahu Naruto terkena penyakit ganas. Haha. Sungguh kejam bukan? Namun begitulah keluarga mereka.

Sekian lama menunggu, dokter pun keluar. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar mendapatkan kabar yang baik tentang keadaan sang 'istri'. Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

"Maaf, lelaki itu tak selamat. Penyakit yang di deritanya sudah sangat parah dan dia..." Perkataan selanjutnya dari sang dokter tak di dengar olehnya lagi. Dia berlari secepat mungkin memasuki ruang UGD. Dia ingin bertemu Naruto.

Bohong. Semua pasti bohong. Dokter itu bercanda 'kan, Dobe? Kau masih hidup 'kan? Kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama 'kan? Aku tau, kau hanya ingin mengejutkanku seperti biasanya. Pasti. Aku tau kebiasaanmu, Dobe. Batin Sasuke berusaha berpikir sepositif mungkin.

Dan kenyataan itu lebih pahit dari yang di harapkannya. Ketika dia masuk –hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur dengan rambut pirang terbaring di atas kasur dengan sehelai kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Bangun Naruto! Aku tau kau hanya tertidur 'kan? Kau hanya ingin mengagetkanku 'kan?" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu.. Ayolah, berhenti bercanda" Dia terus mengguncang tubuh sang 'istri' . "Jika kau bangun.. Aku akan membelikanmu semangkuk ramen jumbo. Bagaimana?"

Sang suster yang melihat Sasuke hanya bisa ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Tak tega melihat kondisi Sasuke. "Kumohon, bangun..lah.." Air mata turun dari sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto" Dia memeluk erat tubuh Naruto seperti tak rela melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu. Sekarang Sasuke hidup menyendiri di sebuah desa kecil. Menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Memutuskan kontak dengan keluarganya. Tak mengambil pusing dengan keluarganya yang panik dan khawatir mencari dirinya walau dia sudah cukup berumur sekarang.

Dia sekarang hidup sendiri tanpa ada siapa pun. Baginya hanya Naruto seorang yang hanya bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Naruto tak bisa tergantikan. Tak bisa tergantikan oleh uang, gadis muda, jabatan, popularitas. Sampai saat ini hanya Naruto yang dia sayangi tak peduli bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Nothing's gonna change my love for you, Naruto!" Sasuke berucap seraya menatap langit biru yang seperti iris biru milik Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

.

.

**Owari ~**

.

.

A/N:

Yak, entah ini one shoot atau drabble yang pasti ya itu lah. Hehe. Ehem. Menurut kalian gmn critanya? Gomen klo misalnya gak dpet feel-nya. Dan gomen jg klo ada kesamaan crita. Ini murni dri otak usa kok. Yosh. Drpd bnyk berkicau. Lngsung aja deh ya.

Mind to review, please?


End file.
